


Captain Night

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Gang Tickling, Kissing, M/M, Randomness, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: [Kuroken ft. Ft. Bokuto, Oikawa, Ushijima, Daichi (poly-ish)]Kenma hates 'Captain Nights' ; those awful nights his boyfriend Kuroo gets together with his former captain friends Oikawa, Ushijima, Bokuto and Daichi, and they spend the night being a bunch of random weirdos. Things get even worse when they decide he gets to be involved!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Captain Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic shouldn’t exist haha, I was actually working on something else, if anything at all, and suddenly I sat down and randomly wrote this in a few minutes. 
> 
> The most random piece of shit I’ve written lately but I’ll post it anyway! It’s oddly satisfying to have Kenma wrecked again after a long while!
> 
> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 7/2/'20.  
> 

Captain Night. Once every two or three months, Kenma found his and Kuroo's appartment swarming with the former volleyball captain squad, having a good time, drinking alcohol, playing games, catching up, and as cringy as it was, they referred to it as ‘Captain Night’. 

Being Kuroo’s boyfriend with quite a lack of a social life besides his online world, Kenma mostly found himself forced to join. Like tonight.

“Cheeers! Let’s get damn drunk tonight.” Kenma watched how Bokuto downed a can of beer in one go before kissing Oikawa on the lips. Right. Captain Nights were always quite weird. No one was really seeing each other, but things could get quite intense. Intimate. 

Everyone was like this, even Kuroo, which was alright. Kenma allowed him too. It’s just that Kenma himself never intended to join in. As much as he enjoyed to see his boyfriend have a good time with his silly friends, he also wasn’t a fan of Captain Nights. They were just too weird and random.

“I brought a new game. Thought you might like it,” Ushijima said, and he took out a cute tiny set of shogi. Kenma was already surprised Ushijima was even here - the one guy who would normally skip these nights because why would he even join? Still, he was here this time, and Kenma could only admire him for it. 

“That’s just Shogi,” Bokuto said, pulling away from his kiss with Oikawa. Oikawa let out a very loud laugh and pointed at Daichi.

“ _You_ play with him. Guys, Daichi’s good at this. It’s scary.” Kenma who sat in Kuroo’s lap simply played his videogame without paying the others too much attention. Though often forced by Kuroo to join them, this was how he usually got to spend the evening with them, safe in his own world.

“What about Kenma? Can you play Shogi?” Bokuto asked teasingly, suddenly tugging him slightly out of said safe world. Daichi chuckled gently, responding, “I am pretty sure he can. He’s very good at games, not only videogames, right?” 

Kenma sighed, wishing to ignore them, but his sassy side suddenly sprang up and decided to meddle.

“I would beat all of you in a few minutes, that’s just boring,” he replied casually. Bokuto gasped very loudly and jumped up.

“ _What_?!” He was already tipsy and the night had barely started. Kuroo raised his hand in warning, and Bokuto obediently sat back down again, pouting.

Right, that’s how it had always been, being Kuroo’s boyfriend. Back in high school, and even now. It gave him some sort of immunity, a status. No one would dare to tease, bully or touch him. Kenma could be a little ass to people if he wanted to, it was not like anyone would make him pay for it. 

Not like how they would always bully, chase, tease and tickle each other like back in their high school days. Kenma had learned to enjoy this status pretty much, smirking at Bokuto who was so easily teased.

“Come on now Bo, he’s just teasing,” Daichi reassured him. 

“Kuroo, I dare you to a match,” Bokuto ordered suddenly. He pointed aggressively at Ushijima’s Shogi set. Kuroo cocked his head.

“Why me though?” 

Bokuto drank half of another beer can in one go, spilling some on his shirt, and then set it down wildly. 

“If you win, you can make me do anything you want tonight,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kenma scoffed. Knowing those two, Kuroo could do that even without winning. Kuroo simply nodded.

“Fine. And what if _you_ win?” 

Bokuto licked his lips and shrugged.

“You’ll give up your boyfriend’s immunity for one moment. Seems like a fair prize to me,” Bokuto said. Kenma froze, and without pausing his videogame he looked up. Bokuto glanced at him, then at everyone else.

“What? I thought we deserve that. That little shit’s been giving us a hard time and we can’t do anything back,” he said, winking at Kenma who couldn’t help but blush. He shifted in Kuroo’s lap. His stomach made a jump when he heard his boyfriend’s reply.

“Sure.” 

Kenma raised his head, nearly headbutting him. 

“You win and you can have your way with this one for ten whole minutes. That okay? What you wanna do? Not anything naughty,” Kuroo warned, his eyes squinting.

“I just want to _tickle_ him! You’re always doing it by yourself and it seems like so much fun!” Kenma cringed at the way Bokuto already wiggled his fingers at him, shrinking back as if he could sink into Kuroo’s lap and hide. He twitched when Kuroo playfully squeezed both his sides, a soft yelp slipping past his lips.

He heard Oikawa made a fond sound of “Dawwwhh~” and felt his cheeks getting bright red. 

“Ah right, he is the most fun and ticklish thing you’ll ever experience. Fine, but only if you win,” Kuroo said.

“Do I get a say in this?” Kenma asked, but Kuroo and Bokuto were already in competitive mode and didn’t react. Ushijima laid out the game for them. Daichi sat on the side as some sort of Shogi referee, and Oikawa and Ushijima ended up making out randomly right behind him. 

Kenma attempted to break free from Kuroo’s lap, but his evil lover held him firmly and kissed the top of his head.

“I won’t lose, don’t worry,” he said. Still, once the game started, Kenma could already see where this was going. 

“Kuroo, at least let me help,” he said, but Ushijima broke free from his embrace with Oikawa and strictly held up his finger, stepping in as second referee while Daichi simply looked a little bit confused to discover they had been kissing each other out of the blue. 

Kenma rolled his eyes. He hated Captain Nights. These guys were all just crazy. 

Still, he smiled when Bokuto pouted when Kuroo’s next few moves weren’t that bad. He also smiled when Daichi got a little bit distracted by the couple behind him doing weird things, his ears getting this cute red tint, and his lips pressed together. 

“Focus, Daichi~” Oikawa teased behind him, poking his back. Kuroo winked at him. Meanwhile Bokuto suddenly seemed to get fire in his eyes, as if he saw the light. And Kenma suddenly panicked; he saw why. Kuroo had made a mistake not even he had noticed, and he gasped. All hope was lost. 

“ _Yes_!” Bokuto chirped. Even the other guys paused their random intimacies to join them and watch how Bokuto beat Kuroo’s ass with the next few moves.

“I woooon!” Bokuto roared once the final move was made, and Kenma cupped his face in his hands. Noooo. His videogame that lay in his lap was taken away by Kuroo, and he felt him push his back gently.

“Sorry babe, it’s only ten minutes. He can’t be worse than me, right?” Kenma made a face. Not worse than Kuroo? Sure, Kuroo was probably the worst tickle monster one could ever encounter, but... He glanced at Bokuto and gulped. He looked _so_ ready for it. 

“Kuroo - no help!” Turning around he clung onto his boyfriend’s neck as Bokuto latched both hands on his sides, squeezing and pulling at the same time. 

“EYaahaha noooo!” Kenma cried, toppling backwards into Bokuto’s grip. His kicking legs messed up the Shogi board and drinks that had been in their middle, and he squealed when Bokuto flipped him over and pinned him down.

“Guys, who else ready to make this guy pay for all his wrongings in the past few... _years_?” Bokuto said, his eyebrows wiggling as he mercilessly tickled Kenma’s sides. 

“Me me me!” Oikawa sang. Oh shit. 

Kenma’s years of immunity actually made him realize how lucky he had been under Kuroo’s protection all this time. Their closest friends were all monsters! Both Oikawa and Ushijima joined in, of course they had to, and he felt how one of them pinned his arms under his knees, while the other took a hold of his kicking legs. 

With the three of them, they went for a serious tickle torture, and from his position Kenma could see that Kuroo only watched him fondly before engaging in a casual conversation with Daichi - despite his hysterical laughter sounding through the room.

“Nahahaha- not thehehere! Staaaahp!” Kenma yelled. Bokuto tickled his underarms and upper ribs, and Oikawa knew very well how to wreck his entire middle, his awfully sensitive tummy and his hips. 

And then there was Ushijima, tickling his knees and thighs while holding on to his trademark pokerface. Kenma could even see him glancing down at his feet, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he would get started there. It wasn’t really fair since he had never done anything to Ushijima. 

Sure he loved to tease the hell out of Bokuto and Oikawa - they were both easy to tease. But Ushijima? When did Kenma ever do anything to him that he deserved this?

“He is cute,” Ushijima stated matter of factly. Oh. Kenma felt his blush get even worse, and he threw his head back.

“I know right~” Kuroo replied casually. No one was even keeping track of time!

“Gahaha- p-please nohoho!” To his horror, even his shirt got pushed up. As feared, his socks got taken off as well, and the guys went for any bare skin they could get. 

“Kuroohoho hehehelp!” Kenma laughed hysterically. The guys all responded with fond reactions, adoring his uncharacteristic giggles and laughs. Kenma could vaguely understand since he’d barely laugh like this for any other reason than tickling. Kuroo often liked to show this off to them, but this was the first time they were the cause of these embarrassing sounds he was making, and he could see all of them were just intrigued and fascinated.

“Aren’t they being too...?” Sweet angel Daichi tried to reason with Kuroo for his release, but Kuroo just shrugged and crawled closer to where Kenma was getting the tickle punishment of a lifetime.

“He’ll be alright, right sweetie?” Kenma’s eyes widened when Kuroo bent down beside him, wriggling his way between his attackers, and took his two flushed cheeks between his hands. Kuroo then kissed him. 

“HMPHphh!” He shut his eyes as he could feel especially Bokuto getting him even worse, tickling his helplessly exposed armpits with merciless clawing moves, but right at this moment Kuroo had to make things just a little worse. The ability to laugh vanished as he wheezed and moaned into Kuroo’s mouth.

“That’s hot~” he heard Bokuto say in awe. Kenma tried to shake his head, but Kuroo held him tightly and tongue kissed him with passion that made even Kenma’s insides feel ticklish. Tears were now dripping down his rosy cheeks, and he struggled and squirmed with all his might.

He was probably close to passing out when the hell of a tickle torture finally stopped. He found himself cradled in Kuroo’s arms at one point, his head caressed fondly and his side still tickled but only lightly, by Kuroo himself. He giggled and nuzzled Kuroo’s chest, too tired to act bratty about it anymore.

“Those were the ten best minutes in a long while. You should share your boyfriend more with us Kuroo!” Bokuto whined. Kenma couldn’t stop blushing, and he continued to hide his face in Kuroo’s chest. 

“They were actually twenty five minutes,” Ushijima finally said, looking at his phone. See! Twenty five damn minutes of torture, those devils!

“Hey guys, look at this. Daichi, did you just post these?” Kenma perked up a little and looked at Daichi who was still looking as angelic and innocent as ever. Oikawa turned his phone, showing that their group chat was now filled with photos and video clips of Kenma’s crazy predicament of just now. Even the part when Kuroo was kissing him during the whole thing.

His face immediately exploded again. Daichi! What a disappointment! Daichi laughed sweetly and scratched his head.

“It was quite a sight,” he said. 

“It’s actually pretty nice. Should we make a video like this of everyone?” Bokuto asked. Kenma felt amused when all of them watched each other in mild panic.

“Come on now, we all can take ten minutes of tickling, can’t we? We’ll collect the memories in our database,” Bokuto said, waving his phone in the air. 

“Twenty five,” Ushijima corrected, but he then gulped. 

“I’ll go first,” Oikawa offered.

“I definiteý won’t,” Daichi said. Kuroo laughed loudly, and Kenma couldnt’help but join in. He hated Captain Nights still, maybe even more after tonight’s crazy one, but they might also be the most interesting nights to ever spend in his normal life, with a bunch of guys who were anything but normal once combined.

“I think Bokuto should go first,” Kenma suggested, catching everyone by surprise that he was actually willingly joining the fun. 

“Wha-!” Bokuto gasped.

Well, of course Kenma was joining, he had a revenge on his planning. And Bokuto was definitely going to get it. Kuroo smirked in approval.

“I agree, let’s get him!” 


End file.
